Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20150223202614/@comment-24481972-20150424033033
I'm hovering. What I did... It cast me into a pure white dimension of nothingness. I look around to see if there's someone, something here, but the word 'nothingness' stands to it's name. My powers render useless in this... Whatever this is. And thinking of an escape is pointless when you can't even move. Then three figures appear before me. They slowly approach from a distance and my sight is able to make more out of the blurred images the closer they come. Three bearded men, very tall and dressed in robes, walk towards me. Somehow they are able to find ground amongst this void of emptiness. The one on the left is silver-haired is dressed in a white and blue robe. The one in the middle is brown-haired and wears a red and black robe. While the man on the right doesn't look like a man at all. His body is the shape of a man yet he bares a head of a dragon. A silver dragon... I gasp. "Salinor!" I yell. He smiles. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I swear, you've grown!" He says. I run to him with open arms. I don't know how or when my feet met the invisible ground but I have a feeling my bond with the dragon has something to do with it. My body slams into his as we embrace. I find tears of joy escaping my eyes while I feel tears of his own dropping to my shoulder. I take a step back and try to think about it. "How?" I ask. "I saw you die. How are you here?" "We Elders have our ways," He replies. "Speaking of Elders, what brings you to the Gate?" 'The Gate'? "My comanion... No, my friend, Borgoris, he was Obitus' current vessel and I had to... He threw himself into the Underworld from the power of the Deim. I wanted to know if there was perhaps something that I could do to bring him back." I answer. The three Elders look at each other. Then Salinor speaks up. "I-I'm sorry, Arconn. I really am. But some things just aren't, well..." "There is no need to apologize. I suppose I must accept the way things are now." I respond. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to bring him back. Or at least find out how he became the way that he was." The silver-haired man steps up. "What did you mean when you said 'how he became the way that he was'?" He asks. "He told me about how he used to be just a normal badger until he was struck by lightning I think? 'A clash of light and darkness in the skies' is how he described it. Or something along the lines." I answer. "Why do you ask?" Then the dark-haired man steps up. "Arconn, we have a quest for you." He states. "Already?" Salinor asks the man. "He's not even at his peak yet and you want to send them out now?" "Salinor, what does he mean?" I ask him. "The prophecy..." The dark-haired man starts. "It tells of an elf, the Aura Elf, who acquired the power of two Elders. Of aura and of dragon, he and a team of powerful companions set out to rid the land of Spherae of evil, completely cleansing it of chaos. They are the ones who put their lives on the line to fight the final battle to save everyone and were heroes to be worshiped throughout an eternity of generations." "Arconn, you have to understand for this specific quest, we'll have to rid you of magic completely. You will not be able to conjure it nor will you be effected by it. You'll also lose your path as an Elf and become something almost completely different. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Salinor asks. I hold out my hand, feeling it's the correct thing to do. "If it means protecting my friends and everyone in Spherae, there's nothing I wouldn't do." I tell him. "Very well," He responds. Then all three Elders each hold out their hands to meet mine. A symbol glows on the back of my hand. The light increases and completely envelopes everything around it before I'm transported back exactly where I was when I shot out the aura beam, Now completely drained of power, my body collapses before I can even think about walking.